Doubts Of The Heart
by SummerSpirit
Summary: I wrote a kenyako!! Ken told Yolei he likes her but Yolei doesn't believe him. Sucky summary....


  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters or the song. The song is called 'At The Beginning' by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis from   
the soundtrack of the movie 'Anastasia'  
  
DOUBTS OF THE HEART  
  
"Thanks, come again!" Yolei said cheerfully as the customer took her purchased items and left the store. Yolei sighed.   
  
'What to do now?' she thought. Her shift ends at 9:00 and right now it was 8:03. Then she had to close the store. Yolei walked  
around the store replacing misplaced items and tidying up the shelves. After she was done, she walked back behind the counter  
and looked at her watch. Yolei sighed in irritation.   
  
"That took only 45 minutes. I'm bored out of my mind! Why didn't I bring something to do?" Yolei said to herself breaking the silence.  
  
Yolei tried to think of something to do, but came up with nothing. The silence was getting to her.  
  
"I know! I can call Kari!" Yolei said out loud. She started to reach for the phone but stopped to look at the person who had just   
entered the store.   
  
"Hi, Ken!" Yolei nearly shouted glad to have some company for at least awhile.   
  
"Hi, Yolei." Ken said giving her a nod. He walked up to the counter where Yolei was and looked around the store then settled his   
gaze back on Yolei.   
  
"Do you need to buy something? We have just about everything. Well, not exactly everything. But, we do have stuff otherwise   
why would we have a store? And as you see we have stuff you can buy. We have beverages, snacks, batteries, rubberbands,  
band aids, school supplies, cosmetics, not that you need cosmetics. I'm sorry. I'm babbling aren't I?" Yolei said taking a deep  
breath since she said all that in one breath.  
  
He chuckled smiling at her. She smiled back knowing that she made him laugh a little.   
  
Then Ken seemed nervous all of a sudden. He averted his eyes to the floor and shifted from foot to foot. She waited patiently.  
When he didn't say anything for awhile, Yolei asked, "Do you need anything?"  
  
'Yeah, Yolei. I need you. That's what I need. I need your smile to light up my darkest days. Your presence to make me feel alive.  
To hear your sweet voice singing to my very soul,' Ken wanted to say but decided that it sounded too intimating.   
  
Ken gathered his courage and said, "Actually, Yolei. I came here to tell you something."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" Yolei asked. She doubted that he would say what she wanted to hear but, still she hoped.  
  
Ken looked Yolei in the eyes and said, "Yolei, I like you." He waited for her reaction doubting that she would say what he wanted  
to hear but still he hoped.  
  
"Of course you like me, Ken. We're friends." She said knowing that's not what he meant.   
  
"No, Yolei. I mean that I like you as more than a friend. I always have ever since you first e-mailed me in the digital world." He explained,  
waiting for her answer. By then he had become anxious.  
  
Yolei just stared at him expressionless for what seemed like hours. Then finally she answered but what she said put him into shock.  
  
"Did Davis put you up to this? Is this some kind of bet?? Or did you lose a bet?" She accused, furious.  
  
Ken looked at Yolei bewildered and shocked that she would ever accuse him of any of those things.   
  
"No! Why would you think that, Yolei? I sincerely like you. And you know that Davis wouldn't do anything like that." He said.  
  
"No!" Yolei shouted, confused. "Why would you like me? I'm skinny, unpopular and stupid!"   
  
"Yolei, you're none of those things! You know that." Ken exclaimed, shocked that Yolei would think that about herself. She's always   
confident and outgoing but he never thought that she would be self-conscious. "Why would you think you're any of that?"  
  
"Because I am!" Yolei shouted, breaking down into tears. Ken was about to say something to comfort her but, a boy came barging into  
the store.   
  
"What's going on here? I heard shouting when I came back." The older boy said walking up to the counter.   
  
'Must be Yolei's brother.' Ken thought seeing a resemblence from their noses.   
  
"Hey, Yolei. Why you crying?" The older boy asked his younger sister in concern, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Nothing!" Yolei shouted through her tears and ran out of the store leaving Ken alone with her brother. Yolei's brother looked at Ken  
confused and concerned.   
  
"I-I'm sorry. I seemed to have made her upset." Ken apologized, before leaving the store to look for Yolei.   
  
"Aww. My sister's all grown up and already have boys chasing after her." He said to himself, smiling.   
  
When Ken came out into the streets, Yolei was already gone. Ken sighed. 'I guess I better go home now. It's late and Mom and Dad  
must be worried.' Ken thought, walking in the direction to the train station.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yolei's Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei cried into her pillow.   
  
"What's wrong, Yolei? Why are you crying?" Poromon asked.   
  
"K-Ken just told me that he likes me!" Yolei said into her pillow. "As in more than a friend! Why would Ken like someone like me? He can get  
any girl he wants! I'm too ugly and skinny for any guy to like me! So, I just don't understand why Ken would like me, Poromon!" Yolei broke  
into tears again.  
  
"Yolei, you know as well as I do that you're none of those things! If you'll only look in the mirror and actually see yourself! And why would   
Ken not like you? He likes you for you!" Poromon said, angry that Yolei were saying those things. Poromon knew well enough about love  
from watching romance movies with Yolei.   
  
Yolei didn't answer, she seemed to have fallen asleep. Poromon knew that he can't get through to her, she was too stubborn.   
Poromon sighed.   
  
Unfortunately, for Yolei, her whole family heard everything since she was shouting everything out loud not noticing that she was. They  
just smiled at each other, knowing everything would be alright in the end.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ken's Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken got home twenty-three minutes before curfew.   
  
"Hey, Wormon." Ken said, dejected.   
  
"Ken, you're back!" Wormon jumped into Ken's arms. "How did it go?"   
  
Ken sighed. "Not quite the way I pictured it. Yolei doesn't believe that I like her, she thinks it was all a bet or something. You should have   
heard all the negative things Yolei said about herself, Wormon. I didn't know she felt that way. I don't think anyone knows that Yolei feels   
that way. She's always confident and outgoing and I love her for that. I have to think up of a way to make her understand.'  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I know it'll work. After all you're the boy genius." Wormon encouraged Ken. He gave Wormon a small smile.  
  
"Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat." He said when Wormon nodded.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day At School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yolei walked down the nearly empty hall to her locker. She had been avoiding Ken all day. He had transferred to the Digidestineds'  
school that year. As she walked down the hall to her locker, she saw that a single red rose taped to someone's locker.   
  
'Probably for one of the pretty, popular girls.' Yolei thought. 'Why can't I get roses? Of course, not one boy would ever think about giving   
me roses.' Yolei got depressed. When she got closer, she saw that it was HER locker. She gently took the rose off her locker. She put the   
rose to her nose and smelled the sweet fragrance.  
  
'Who would give me a rose?' Yolei thought curiously. Then she remembered the events from yesterday. 'Ken gave me this rose?' she thought   
uncertainly. 'Does he really like me? I don't know. . .'   
  
She looked around and saw that she was alone in the hall. Everyone had gone home or to hang out with their friends. Yolei quickly   
grabbed some books from her locker and stuff them into her bookbag, feeling uncomfortable being the only one there. Yolei quickly left,  
holding the rose gently in her hands.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yolei's Home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I'm home!" Yolei called as she closed the door shut behind her. Silence greeted her.   
  
"Figures no one would be home this early." Yolei said out loud. The Digidestined weren't going to the digital world that day because  
they had said that they were all busy. Yolei thought that was weird that they would be busy at the same day. That rarely happened.  
Heck, that never happened! And Poromon was in the digital world with the others' digimon because they were getting weak from being  
in the real world so long. 'Or so they say that they were. . .' She thought. 'Weird how everyone just bailed on me like that. Something   
must be up.' She yawned. ' I'll think about it later, now I'm going to take a nap.'  
  
She walked to her room to get some sleep. On her bed, was another red rose with a red paper underneath it. She carefully put aside  
the rose to read what the paper says:  
  
Yolei  
Please meet me at Odaiba park at 8:00.  
Ken  
  
Yolei looked at her watch. 4:41. She was happy that Ken wanted to meet her because she liked him too. But, her happiness got squashed   
by her doubts.   
  
'Is Ken just playing with me? He can get any girl he wants, a girl who looks like a supermodel. Unlike me.' Yolei thought, depressed. 'I think  
I'll take my nap now.'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After A Few Hours ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh my god! What time is it?" Yolei exclaimed when she woke up. 7:46. "I better get going!" Yolei said to herself. She grabbed her keys and  
ran out the door.   
  
When Yolei got to the park, it was already dark. Her watch read 8:04. As she reached the park, she noticed two things. One was that  
no one else was there. And the second took Yolei's breath away: white candles lined up the pathway, each candles a few inches apart   
from the next.   
  
'It's so beautiful. Ken. . . did this. . . for me?' She thought awed.   
  
Yolei followed the candles, figuring they would lead her to Ken. The candles led her to a section of the park where the roses grew. She   
heard music playing but couldn't see a radio anywhere. She saw Ken sitting on one of the benches waiting for her. When Ken saw Yolei,   
he smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Yolei, you came!" He said happily.   
  
"Yeah. . ." she said looking past him not wanting to look at him.   
  
"Does that mean. . . that you believe me that I like you?" Ken asked hopefully.  
  
Yolei changed the subject by asking, "So, why do you want to meet me here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you.' Ken told her softly. "You see Yolei. When I told you that I like you . . . I lied."  
  
'I knew it! Ken was really lying along. I should have known he would never like me.' Yolei thought. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.   
She blinked forcing the tears back in. She didn't want him to see her cry because she had cried in front of her crushes when they had   
told her that they will never like her. And they just laughed at her when she started to cry. Yolei wouldn't let it happen again. It hurt too   
much being rejected and then being laughed at. And Yolei would be devastated if Ken did the same. Those guys she just had crushes on  
but with Ken it was different. Shei realized now that she was in love with him. But of course he didn't know it. Her thoughts only took a few   
seconds so, she didn't miss what Ken said next.  
  
". . . I'm in love with you. I've always felt something in my heart whenever I saw you or heard your name even when I was the Digimon   
Emperor. Recently, I realized it was love. So you see Yolei, I loved you all along. And I still do."   
  
Tears of joy fell from Yolei's eyes as she looked at Ken. He looked at her concerned and confused that she was crying.  
  
He wiped the tears away with his fingers. Shei sniffled as new tears fell.   
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for a guy to say that." She said, finally forgetting her doubts and listening to her heart.   
"I love you too, Ken."   
  
They smiled happliy at each other. Ken kissed Yolei gently on the lips, holding her in his arms. Her legs would have gave out under if it  
weren't for his arms wrapped securely around her waist.   
  
"Dance with me?" Ken asked when they finally pulled apart. Yolei smiled, and took his offered hand. They walked farther in where the  
music was louder. He put his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.   
And they danced to the song playing on the radio:  
  
  
We were strangers   
Starting out on a journey   
Never dreaming   
What we'd have to go through   
Now here are   
And I'm suddenly standing   
At the beginning with you.   
  
No one told me   
I was going to find you   
Unexpected   
What you did to my heart   
When I lost hope   
You were there to remind me   
This is the start.   
  
(Chorus)   
Life is a road   
And I want to keep going   
Love is a river   
I wanna keep flowing   
Life is the road   
Now and forever   
Wonderful jouney.   
  
I'll be there   
When the world stops turning   
I'll be there   
When the storm is through   
In the end I wanna be standing   
At the beginning with you.   
  
We were strangers   
On a crazy adventure   
Never dreaming   
How our dreams would come true   
Now here we stand   
Unafraid of the future   
At the beginning with you.   
  
(Chorus)   
Life is a road   
And I want to keep going   
Love is a river   
I wanna keep flowing   
Life is the road   
Now and forever   
Wonderful jouney.   
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere   
Like me alone in the dark   
Now I know my dreams will live on   
I've been waiting so long   
Nothing's gonna tear us apart.   
  
(Chorus)   
Life is a road   
And I want to keep going   
Love is a river   
I wanna keep flowing   
Life is the road   
Now and forever   
Wonderful jouney.   
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going   
Love is a river I wanna keep going on   
Starting out on a journey   
Life is a road and I wanna keep going   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing   
In the end I wanna be standing   
At the beginning with you.   
  
  
They danced in the same position even when a fast song was playing. But, it was oblivious to them. They seemed to be dancing to   
the music coming from their hearts.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So what you think?Please excuse any spelling mistakes, I had no time to proofread. And sorry if some parts don't make   
sense. Please review!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
